Watching You Part Two
by Pyro63
Summary: Draco knows he wants them both, but thinks he'll never have them... or will he? Blaise/Draco/Hermione


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just take them out to play, and will put them back, if a little dirtier than I found them.

A.N.: Thank you to everyone who reviewed part one of this! Your comments were inspiring. So definite slash warning for this part, since Hermione and Blaise make a Draco sandwich. (Yum!) There will be at least one more chapter, because I was wondering what their parents and friends might say of their relationship, and I just have to write that part. So happy reading and please review!

Chapter 1

Draco sat down at breakfast completely morose. He couldn't stop himself from wanting things that he shouldn't want, didn't have any right to want. He put food on his plate, but merely pushed it around. It was a late Saturday morning and he had planned on sitting around the common room with a book that Hermione had lent to him, but he felt a need to get out of the castle. The spring air would do him well, and pulling out his broom and flying around the castle was exactly what he needed to make himself feel better.

Draco looked up for a second and saw Hermione and Blaise coming towards him, and Draco let out a small groan.

They were at the heart of his problem. The two of them, together.

Blaise had been so happy when he and Hermione had finally gotten together, and you rarely found one without the other anymore. Draco knew that Blaise had even spent some time in the Gryffindor common room since even after the war, her acceptance in the Slytherin common room would be nil. There were still some Slytherins that hadn't changed their tune, even if Draco had.

Draco stood before they could make it over to the table together, and Blaise looked at his full plate as they went to sit down. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not that hungry," Draco grumbled made his escape to get his broom.

Minutes later he was flying over the lake, the wind whipping through his hair. There hadn't been to many problems that couldn't be shelved for a minute while he was flying.

He knew he shouldn't lust after the two of them the way he did, but he couldn't help himself. He'd noticed a couple years ago that he was attracted to men as well as women, and it had always been Blaise that had starred in his fantasies. He'd also figured out his growing attraction for Hermione sometime during their sixth year when he'd been to preoccupied to continue insulting her at every turn. He of course didn't act on it, he had more important things to worry about then than his attraction to the Gryffindor mud blood.

He still had nightmares sometimes about her being tortured in his house, while he watched and did nothing. She had forgiven him for it, and he was eternally grateful for it.

It had been this year though, when he saw that Potter and Weasley weren't around that his attraction had really bloomed for her. Then she had started dating his best friend and she'd been around more, and he'd gotten to talk to her, and see that they shared a lot of the same interests. She really was bloody smart, he could see why Blaise wanted her so much.

Then he'd walked in on them together. They'd been in one of the abandoned classrooms on the sixth floor when he'd heard Blaise's familiar voice behind the door. They had been so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice him come in, disillusioned. To his incredible shame, he hadn't been able to look away. Not when Blaise had slowly stripped off the bra and knickers she'd been wearing or when he licked at her pussy until she was flushed and screaming his name.

Not even when she'd pulled all Blaise's clothes away from him and got down on her knees to take his beautiful cock in her mouth. He cast a wordless silencing charm on himself and gotten as close as he could when Blaise pulled her away from his cock and set her up on the desk and entered her. He'd watched as they made love and had explosive orgasms together, then when they came down and petted each other lovingly before they finally put their clothes back on and left the classroom hand in hand.

Draco didn't wait long before taking himself in hand and having a completely empty orgasm that hadn't fulfilled him in the least. That had been two weeks ago, and he had tried his best to avoid them as much as possible since them.

He would never ruin Blaise's happiness with his own selfish wants.

God, he wanted them both though. He wanted them with a fierceness that scared him. He didn't have anyone to talk to about it, didn't have anyone to confide in. Blaise was his only true friend, he didn't have anyone left. He'd thought of asking Pansy, but he could just see her face when he told her that he wanted Hermione as well as Blaise. Blaise she wouldn't have a problem with, but Hermione she would. She had never liked Hermione, that had never been a secret. What Draco knew, was that Pansy was jealous of her. She didn't have parents lording over her, telling her what do with her life, how to act, what to be. Hermione was how she was, and her friends still loved her for it. That was why Pansy hated her.

Draco didn't know what to do, so he merely took his broom for another steep dive.

Hermione and Blaise looked quizzically after Draco for a moment as he hurried through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Is it just me, or has he been acting strange lately?"

Blaise turned to look at her, with a grim look on his face. "I think I know what it is."

"What?"

Blaise shook his head. "Eat. Then we'll find a quiet place to talk."

Hermione nodded, and went to eating wondering what exactly it was that Blaise had to tell her. From the look on his face, she could tell that it probably wasn't anything good. She hoped that he hadn't figured out something she didn't want him to know. She loved Blaise, she did. He was everything she had ever wanted in a partner. He was intelligent, witty, and he loved her as well. But lately, she had been wishing for something…more.

She hadn't said anything because she didn't want to hurt Blaise. Everything had been wonderful since they started as an item a few months before. She had started spending time with him and Draco, and she genuinely enjoyed their companionship. Draco had a scathing wit that she found incredibly amusing, and the wizards' personalities complemented each other greatly. Hermione could tell that they were close, and had always been.

She didn't want to leave Blaise for Draco, not at all. What she wanted…was both of them. She felt a little scandalous every time she thought about it, but the more she thought about the more right it felt.

She knew that it would never happen so she pushed it out of her mind and finished her breakfast quickly.

Blaise finished about the same time she did and they stood up together. Blaise led her to the empty classroom on the sixth floor that they had used last week and Hermione felt a small blush rise to her cheeks at the memory of their time in the room.

By the satisfied smirk on Blaise's face, she knew he was remembering as well, and was amused with the blush on her face.

Hermione took a seat on one of the unused desks and did her best to look studious so that they could talk. She didn't want to get sidetracked since they really had to talk about Draco. She really was worried about him, and she missed talking to him. She knew that she would settle for his friendship if she couldn't have him, and she didn't want to ruin her chances of at least having that with him.

Blaise sat down next to her and sighed. "There's something I have to tell you."

Hermione waited for him to say it, not pushing him to make the confession.

"I think I know why Draco has been avoiding us," he said. "He wants us."

Hermione felt her eyes open wide at the shock, then she felt a bolt of lust go straight to her loins.

"And I want him," Blaise said.

Hermione felt her heart plummet. Did that mean he didn't want her at all? She couldn't think of a worse fate than watching the two men she wanted be together and push her away.

"D-do you n-not want me anymore?" Hermione could keep the stutter out of her voice as she looked at Blaise, slightly afraid of what he would say.

"No, Hermione, gods no." He put one of his hands in her hair and lean his forehead against hers. "I want you both. I don't know how it happened or why-"

Hermione cut him off with a fierce kiss to the lips, unable to hold in her giddiness any longer. She never thought that she would be able to have them both. It was a dream come true, something she would never have believed if she weren't living it right at that moment. She couldn't stop herself from climbing into Blaise's lap and grinding herself against him. Just the thought of the two of them together was something that made her so wet she could barely stand it.

Blaise chuckled as he pulled away from her lips and Hermione put her hand on his face, a large smile on his face.

"You seem to like that idea," Blaise said with a grin.

Hermione's smile turned a little sheepish. "I've been thinking about it for a little while now, ever since I got to know him, and saw how you respond to each other."

Blaise smiled wickedly. "I want to watch as he fucks you."

Hermione's smile fell as she took a sharp intake of breath and lust shot through her veins.

He lowered his voice significantly and put his mouth right by her ear. "I want him to fuck me while you suck me off. I want us both to be inside you at the same time, fucking you until you can't walk, until you can barely breath. I want you to put your pretty pussy around his cock while I fuck him."

Hermione couldn't stop the short pants of breath his words caused her.

"He's already watched us together you know. The last time we were in this room together, he slipped in and watched me fuck you."

Hermione was delirious with lust, couldn't stop the way that images that were floating through her head. She knew that she shouldn't be so turned on by the fact that Draco had spied on them, or by the fact that Blaise knew and fucked her anyway. She should be angry, indignant, annoyed, anything but turned on. But turned on she was, and Blaise knew by the way she was responding to his erotic words.

Blaise chuckled darkly at her, and Hermione couldn't find it in her to be incensed about it. She could finally have what she wanted, and the best part, Blaise wanted it to.

Hermione tried to catch her breath before asking, "what do we do now?"

"Now we approach Draco."

"This isn't just a one time thing is it?"

Blaise shook his head and put his palm to her face, mesmerized as always by the difference in their skin tone, light against dark, and couldn't help but think about how perfect it would look with all three of them together.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to Draco. I want him in my life as much as I want you there."

Hermione nodded after a second. "I won't be able to hide what we are to each other. I wouldn't do that to Draco, pretending in public that he's nothing more than a friend. If we do this, I want it all."

Blaise smiled a soft smile at his righteous little Gryffindor. She was perfect, and he was glad that she felt that way, because he didn't want to hide it either, even it wouldn't be very Slytherin of him.

He'd figured out a few weeks before that Draco had been attracted to them both and he had thought about it quite a lot. He was completely sure when Draco had come upon them in their classroom and hadn't left, had stayed and watched them together. He'd never really been attracted to men, just Draco. There was something different about him.

"Good. I'm sure he wouldn't want to act like the scandalous secret either."

Hermione smiled at him. "Now how are we going to approach Draco?"

Draco sat down to dinner, completely famished. He'd missed lunch because he hadn't wanted to sit with Blaise and Hermione again, so he stayed on his broom until he didn't think he could stand it anymore. So he finally trudged into his room and collapsed on his bed until it was time for dinner. He hoped that he could finish dinner before they got there, so as soon as the food appeared he loaded his plate and began eating in a way that would make even Weasley gag.

He was so absorbed in his food, he didn't even notice Hermione and Blaise until they sat down on either side of him.

"Don't do that with your food, Draco, it makes you look like Ronald."

Blaise smirked at him, filling his plate up as Hermione started to chatter about the charms essay they had been given earlier in the week.

Draco wasn't listening to what she was saying, merely her voice and how silken it was. He shoved down thoughts of what she would sound like shouting his name.

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his thigh. He turned to his right to look at Hermione, but she wasn't giving any indication that she had placed her hand there. She continued talking in that sweet voice of hers, Blaise making a comment every few minutes as he loaded his plate up.

He slowly started to eat again until he felt the hand start to inch up his thigh. He felt his body start to respond to her hand and he slowly put his hand under the table and pushed her hand back. As much as he wanted her, he wouldn't hurt his best friend. He wanted them both.

Then he felt the hand return and he felt himself start to get angry, until he felt another hand on his other thigh, from the side that Blaise was sitting on. He turned from one side to the other to realize that they were looking at each other, communicating in some way that he didn't understand.

Hermione leaned up and whispered in his ear. "You've been a bad boy Draco. Watching while Blaise fucked me. Did it turn you on to watch me suck his cock? Did you like it when he slid in me and made me scream?"

Draco shuddered at the imagery from her words. Blaise leaned over so that he could whisper in his other ear. "I know you were watching. I knew you were there from the moment you walked in. I could smell your cologne."

Draco cursed his stupidity for forgetting what he smelled like. He always wore the same cologne and Blaise knew exactly what he smelled like since they'd been best friends for years.

"Did you get hard watching me fuck my girlfriend Draco?"

Blaise's hand slipped high on his thigh his fingers intertwining with Hermione's as they started to rub his hardening cock through his trousers. Draco suppressed a groan and couldn't believe this was happening. He'd spent the last weeks telling himself that it would never happen, trying not to get his hopes up that maybe they wanted him to.

Hermione spoke loud enough so that Blaise could hear her as well. "You want us. We want you. Come with us."

Draco nodded dumbly, noticing now that no one had been looking at them, and realizing that one of them must of cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on them. Hermione stood up and held out her hand, and Draco took it and stood up, Blaise behind him.

He couldn't stop his brain from moving along, wondering if this was just a one-off for them, or if they really wanted him. He didn't know if he could handle it if it was just a one time thing. He wanted them both, cared for them both. He wanted them both as his lovers.

Hermione took them all the way up to the Room of Requirement and took a turn by herself in front of the door three times. A door opened up and she smiled at them and opened the door all the way beckoning them to follow her.

Draco looked around the room as he entered. On one side of the room was a luxurious bed that had to be twice as big as any he'd ever seen. It was covered in dark green covers that he was sure were silk. One the other side was a fire place surrounded by a couch in the same color material as the bed. A fire was merrily crackling warming the cold castle air, and candles were scattered around the room, giving it a soft glow.

Hermione smiled at him as she unclasped her robes and revealed a pair of muggle jeans and a shirt underneath. Blaise pressed himself against Draco's back and Draco couldn't help the moan that came out as he felt the other man's body against his.

"Do you want us Draco?" Blaise asked in a low tone. His hands came to rest on his hips and Draco felt his erection against his backside.

"Merlin, yes," Draco said, letting his head fall back. Blaise let out a small growl and nipped at his neck.

Hermione was watching them, biting her lip at how beautiful the two of them looked together. The contrast in their skin tones was striking, and Hermione felt her knickers go damp. She was glad her and Blaise had talked about this. It just felt right with him there with them.

Draco pulled away from Blaise, his breathing labored. Blaise looked confused at his sudden retreat. There was nothing that he wanted more than to keep going, but he wanted to know what was going on first.

"I have to know," Draco said. "Is this just a one-off for you?"

Hermione and Blaise shared a glance before they came forward as one, both placing a hand on him.

"No," Hermione said sternly. "We want you with us. In a relationship. If that's not what you want then you need to tell us. We don't want just a one time thing with you, we want to be with you."

Blaise nodded. "We wouldn't do that to you. We've discussed it. We want the three of us to be together."

Draco felt his mouth open slightly at their admission. They actually wanted him as a permanent part of their relationship? He could barely believe his luck. He went from feeling that he was doomed to be in love with two people who were happy together without him, to standing here listening to them telling him that they wanted him to be a part of their relationship.

"I want you both," Draco said. "I want everything that goes with it."

Hermione smiled at him. "Good. That's what we want, and we don't want to hide it. If we're going to do this, then we want to be open about it."

Draco couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. Not only did they want him, but they wanted everyone to know that he was part of their relationship? He thought he might be dreaming.

"Now if you're done talking," Blaise said as he moved to his side, "I was just getting started." Blaise pulled his face towards him for a kiss, their lips meeting in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue.

Draco moaned at the first taste of Blaise's tongue against his. It was decadent and much better than he ever thought it would be. It was perfect. His tongue speared his mouth in a parody of what he wanted to do much lower on his body. Draco ground himself against him as Blaise pulled back from the kiss. Draco was glad to see that he was breathing hard as well.

He turned and saw that Hermione was flushed and panting as well, just from watching them kiss, and Draco felt the familiar smirk slide over his face.

"Like what you see, Hermione?"

She didn't waste any time in nodding, and Draco was momentarily taken aback at how readily she admitted it.

Blaise gave him a small shove towards Hermione. "Go undress her."

Draco did exactly as he was told, walking slowly over to her and pulling her shirt over her head before latching his mouth against hers. Her lips were softer than Blaise's and smaller, but no less erotic. Their tongues tangled while he undid her jeans and shoved them down. Hermione kicked her shoes off and stepped out of her jeans, leaving her dressed in a dark purple lace bra and matching knickers. She looked divine.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Blaise asked from across the room. He had removed most of his clothes, only clad in his trousers now.

Draco could only nod as he reached around to unclasp her bra, letting her breasts spill out. He'd seen them when he watched the two of them together, but he hadn't been able to touch then. He let his hands wonder over them now, his thumbs brushing against her hardened nipples before he leaned down to take one of them in his mouth, sucking lightly before brushing his teeth across it.

Hermione pushed him away slightly. "I think you're overdressed."

"He is," Blaise agreed with her.

Hermione undid his robes and Blaise pulled them off him. Hermione's hands immediately went to the shirt beneath, undoing the buttons and Blaise pulled it off again.

Draco kicked his shoes off as Hermione's hands went for his belt, her breasts swaying as she moved. He could barely take his eyes off her. There wasn't anything that he wanted more than this, that the three of them together. It felt so right. Draco felt Blaise's hands on his back, and Hermione's on his front. His pants slipped down and he stepped out of them. Blaise's hand pushed his boxers down, his erection bobbing as it was freed.

Hermione immediate dropped to her knees and took his erection in her mouth. Draco let out a soft moan as he watched his cock disappear between her pretty pink lips.

"Her mouth is luscious isn't it?"

Blaise pushed up against his side, and Draco could feel that he had shed his trousers as well. Draco looked over at Blaise who was watching Hermione bob her head on his cock, one of her hands traveling up to cup his balls. Draco let one hand trail down Blaise's sculpted chest, his hand finally stopping at his cock as he wrapped his hand around it. It was thicker than his, and the contrast between his hand and Blaise's cock was stunning. He started to move his hand, trying to keep a rhythm despite Hermione's mouth wrapped around his cock.

Hermione felt her eyes drawn to Draco's hand on Blaise's cock and her eyes wouldn't stop looking. They looked perfect together. She tried to concentrate on Draco's cock between her lips, but the sight of the two of them was rather distracting, even if Draco did taste delicious. He was longer than Blaise, and a bit thinner, but no less arousing. She wanted to feel that cock deep inside her and soon.

Blaise pushed Draco's hand away, his breathing ragged. He wanted to be inside Draco when he came.

"Stop Hermione," Blaise said lowly.

Hermione immediately let go of Draco's cock, one of her hands still massaging his balls. Blaise gave her a small wicked smile.

"Get on the bed. I want to see him fuck you."

Hermione moaned out loud at his words and went to comply, laying herself out on the bed.

Blaise put an arm around Draco's waist from behind and moved his head so that he could whisper in his ear.

"I want to watch you fuck her. I want to watch your face as your cock slides between those sweet pussy lips. I want to watch you glide in and out of her before I slide my cock inside you."

Draco shuddered at the thought of being inside Hermione while Blaise was inside him. He walked over to the bed and pulled Hermione to where her legs were hanging off the side. He yanked her panties hard enough they ripped off and threw them over his shoulder. He looked down at her small kept patch of curls to see her glistening with her juices.

He pushed her legs apart and leaned down to taste her. Her clit was raised and begging to be touched and she was slick and pink. He ran his tongue along her slit, eliciting a cry from her. Her hands went into his hair as she pulled him closer to her pussy.

Draco's mouth felt perfect on her. His mouth closed over her clit and sucked it into his mouth as he slid two fingers into her. She cried out his name and opened her eyes to see Blaise settling on the bed next to her, and his mouth move to her breasts. His mouth closed over her nipple and she felt a shot of lust straight to her pussy as she watched the two of them pleasure her. Soon she wanted both of them inside her, but Draco needed to be in the middle the first time. She and Blaise had agreed on that one. She wanted to see them together too, wanted to see Blaise moving inside Draco. Just the thought was enough to send her over the edge into a screaming orgasm as she shouted out both their names.

Hermione was flushed and panting after her orgasm. Draco stood up and pushed her legs apart again since they fell closed. He lined his cock up with her opening and thrust in slowly.

Hermione arched her back at the feel of him filling her up. It was perfect.

Blaise's eyes were latched onto where they were joined, his eyes hot and his hand on his cock. He couldn't stop himself from touching his cock. They looked so good moving together, Draco's long cock gliding in and out of Hermione's pretty little pussy.

Blaise watched for another moment before he got up from the bed and did a silent lubricating charm. He pushed his body up against Draco's and he stopped moving for a moment.

Draco felt Blaise against his back and knew that the other man wanted inside him. Draco felt himself go impossibly hard at what was about to happen.

Blaise pushed on his shoulders so that he was bent over a little. He felt a lubricating charm being used on his arse, and a finger glide in. He moaned at the feeling. Then two fingers, then three. At three he felt himself being stretched and a slight sting, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain. He finally felt the head of Blaise's cock as it poked his back entrance. Then he felt pressure and finally he felt him start to slide in.

Blaise pushed his cock halfway in, then stop, panting hard. Draco was so fucking tight he could barely stop himself from just shoving in. He pulled back just a little bit then pushed himself all the way in.

"So fucking tight," Blaise said, followed by a string of obscenities in Italian. He pulled out and pushed back in, relishing the feel of Draco around his cock.

Draco felt like he was in heaven. Blaise was moving inside him and his cock was inside Hermione.

Hermione felt her breath leave her as she watched Blaise seat himself inside Draco. It was perfection to watch.

It took the three of them a moment to find a rhythm but they did, Draco thrusting as Blaise retreated and then Blaise thrusting as Draco slid out of her.

Hermione felt her pussy start to shudder around Draco's cock as she came close to orgasm. She didn't want this to end quite yet, so she tried to put it off.

Draco wasn't having any of it though. One of his hands flicked her nipple before going down to flick her clit back and forth between his fingers.

"Come for me, Hermione. Let me feel that pussy strangling my cock," Draco said with a smirk.

It only took a few more flicks of her clit for Hermione to go over the edge taking Draco with her.

It only took Blaise a few more frenzied thrusts before he followed them both, biting Draco on the shoulder to stifle his cries of his name.

Hermione sighed and pulled herself out from underneath Draco to make her way over to the other side of the bed.

Draco followed her, settling himself in the middle and turning towards her. He set a chaste kiss on her lips, before turning to do the same to Blaise. Hermione smiled, realizing that everything was perfect. She draped herself over one side of Draco and Blaise did the same to the other side of him. Hermione leaned over and gave Blaise a kiss.

"Best idea you ever had," Hermione said with a wicked smile.

"I know," Blaise said.

Draco knew now that everything was perfect as he felt his two lovers by his side.


End file.
